


Minden jó, ha ...

by Hullocsillag



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hullocsillag/pseuds/Hullocsillag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sok szeretettel Petrának, mert itt volt már az ideje, hogy Bucky alulra kerüljön. <br/>Előre is bocsi a sztori végéért, tudom, hogy sokaknak nem fog tetszeni, de ezt így akartam. :D</p><p> </p><p>Steve és Bucky újra egymásra találnak, mikor újabb balszerencse éri őket: elkezdődik a hősök között a háború.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minden jó, ha ...

Steven Rogers úgy érezte, hogy sosem volt még annál boldogabb, mint akkor. Hosszú hetek elteltével, sok küzdelemmel, izzadsággal, és egy-két elhullajtott könnycseppel, de Bucky visszanyerte emlékeinek, s így önnön személyiségének is a nagy részét. Bár volt, ami talán végleg kiesett az agyából, és a reakciói sem voltak kiköpött ugyanazok, mint régen; de Steve örült, hogy a férfi felismerte őt, képes volt beazonosítani, kommunikálni vele – már majdnem ugyanúgy, mint annak idején. Éjszakába nyúlóan beszélgettek egymással – volt idejük, hiszen senki sem zaklatta őket. Egy darabig – míg Bucky vissza nem nyerte az emlékeit egy raktárépületben tartózkodtak (attól tartott Sam és Steve, hogy ha nem kötik le a férfit, az elszökik tőlük); majd a szőke lakásába „költöztek”.   
Ahogy egyre hosszabb időt töltöttek el egymás társaságában, Steve-nek olyan érzése támadt, mintha csupán pár nap telt volna el azután, hogy elváltak útjaik, nem pedig hetven év. 

Egyik éjjel, a két férfi már nyugovóra tért - Steve a földön feküdt néhány pokrócon, míg Bucky a szőkének az ágyát foglalta el (vért izzadt Steve, mire Bucky elfogadta a lehetőséget). Már lehullt az éjszaka sötétje a szobára; Steve-nek azonban nem jött álom a szemére. Egy darabig hallgatta Bucky meghitt szuszogását, majd feltápászkodott, hogy kimenjen a konyhába és igyon egy pohár vizet. Miután visszatért és újra lefeküdt, nagyot sóhajtott.   
Átfutott az agyán, hogy Bucky sosem említette, hogy emlékezne valamiről a közös múltjukból. Steve pedig semmiféleképpen nem akart semmit ráerőltetni a férfira – tudta, hogy akkor talán nagy károkat okozna a férfiban. Háttal feküdt és a plafont bámulta, amikor egyszer csak az ágyban mocorogni kezdett Bucky. 

\- Steve. Felvagy? – hallatszott a suttogás.  
\- Igen. Baj van? – a férfi, válasz helyett felállt az ágyról, és a férfi mellé feküdt a földre. Steve szívverése gyorsulni kezdett. Félve oldalra fordította a fejét és ránézett a férfira. Az őt bámulta; úgy tűnt, habozik. – Bucky? – az említett Steve fölé térdepelt és előrehajolt. Nem csókolta meg a szőkét, de ajkaik vészesen közel kerültek egymáshoz. Steve nem mert lélegezni. 

Mi ez az egész, nagy hirtelenjében? Hogyan kellene reagálni erre? Ez valamiféle sokk; vagy egy olyan Bucky-féle ugratás; vagy esetleg, merjen hinni a hihetetlenben?   
Egyikük sem mozdult, csak némán meredtek egymásra. 

\- Steve.. – szakadt ki a sóhaj Bucky tüdejéből; majd előrehajolt és megszüntette az ajkaik között lévő aprócska távolságot. Az említett belemerült a csókba, és gyengéden átölelte a felé tornyosuló férfit. Csókjuk nem volt követelőző, mégis egyre többet akartak érezni a másikból. Nyelveik egyre vadabb táncot jártak; szívogatták, gyengéden harapták egymás ajkait, fülét, nyakát. – Kívánlak.. – ebben az egy szóban minden benne volt, amit Steve hallani akart Bucky szájából.

Hogy mindenre emlékszik, hogy még mindig, és ugyanúgy szereti őt, hogy szüksége van rá; lelkileg és testileg is. Legalábbis ismerte már Buckyt annyira; hogy tudja, mit jelent ez a szó számára. Régen is mindig ezt mondta a szeretkezésük előtt; s amint megtörtént, aminek meg kellett történnie; még hosszú percekig tartotta őt a karjaiban. 

Bucky újra rákapott Steve ajkaira, egyre mohóbban majszolgatva azt, miközben tenyereikkel újra felfedezték egymás testét. Cirógatták, simogatták egymást, új, izgalmas dolgokat, és régieket fedezve fel a testükön. A szőke elhalóan nyögött, mikor Bucky nyelve bebarangolta a férfiasságát. Hosszú percekig csak az elhaló nyögések, édes sóhajok, és halk cuppogó hangok törték meg a szoba csendjét. Végül Bucky felült, beleköpött a tenyerébe, és nyálával síkosította saját ánuszát. Lassan ült bele a szőke ágaskodó tagjába.   
Mindketten jólesően sóhajtottak, amint Steve tagja teljesen eltűnt Bucky testében. 

\- Ez már hiányzott.. – sóhajtotta halkan Bucky, és mélyen Steve szemeibe nézett. Mikor elkezdett mozogni, fájdalmas nyögés hagyta el ajkait. – Most vagy neked lett nagyobb, vagy én szűkültem össze..  
\- Gyere ide.. – Bucky, Steve mellkasára hajolt. – Csak engedd el magad! - A szőke felemelte a lábait, megragadta a férfi fenekét, és csípőjét lassan mozgatni kezdte. Bucky összerezzent a fájdalomtól, Steve pedig határozott mozdulatokkal pumpálta a tagját a másiknak a fenekébe. A fájdalom lassan élvezetté minősült Bucky számára, Steve pedig egyre bátrabb lett ennek láttán. – Igen, ez az.. – mindketten halkan sóhajtoztak, s hosszú percek elteltével Steve nem tudott tovább uralkodni magán; fordított a helyzeten, s misszionárius pózba kényszerítette Buckyt. Úgy tűnt, ez tetszett a férfinak. 

Steve egyre nagyobbakat lökött a csípőjével, a másik pedig úgy kapaszkodott a szőkének a nyakába, mintha azt kívánta volna, hogy Steve egyre csak durvuljon. Ő pedig bármit megadott volna a férfi boldogságáért, így hagyta, hogy az ösztönei vezéreljék. Tudta, hogy nem sokáig fogja bírni ezt az őrült iramot, de Buckyn is látszott, hogy hamarosan a felhők fölé repül. Steve lökött még párat, mikor mindkettejük teste megkönnyebbült.   
Szeretkezésük után még sokáig csókolóztak, és feküdtek egymás mellett a földön.  
\- Emlékszel, hogy régen is így szexeltünk? A földön, a korom sötétben.. – kuncogott Bucky. Steve elmosolyodott.  
\- Csak remélni mertem, hogy emlékezni fogsz rá.  
\- Viccelsz? Ezek a legjobb emlékeim – most Steven volt a sor, hogy nevessen.  
\- Gondolhattam volna.. – mosolyogva mélyen Bucky szemébe nézett.   
\- Szeretlek – mondta Bucky, hosszas csend után, és mélyen megcsókolta Steve-et.   
\- Én is szeretlek – tette le a szőke a fejét, a másiknak a melkasára.

*  
\- Mi a fenét csináltál, Stark?! - közeledett dühösen Steve és Tony kettőse felé Bucky.  
Az egész ezzel az idióta vitával kezdődött. Persze, hogy Steve mellé állt, hiszen Starknak fogalma sincs, mit csinál a kormány az emberekkel, legyen az katona, vagy szuperhős. Kihasználja, kiszív minden energiát belőlük, s végül a csontokat odavetik koncnak a kutyák elé. Persze Starknak mindig is a vérében volt a felvágás és a menőzés. Kettős érzései voltak ezzel az egésszel: megölte Howard Starkot, míg a Tél Katonája volt, így bűntudata volt; de Steve mellé állt, mert egyrészt neki adott igazat, másrészt mégiscsak a legjobb barátjáról, és szerelméről van szó.

 

Az ellenségeskedés szócsatákba, majd fizikai megnyilvánulásba csapott át. Két táborra oszlottak: Vasember és Amerika Kapitány táborára. A harc így folytatódott tovább, csak aztán sajnos túl messzire mentek…

Vasember olyan erővel csapott le Amerika Kapitányra, hogy az nagyot nyekkent a betonon, és úgy tűnt, nem fog felállni. A csata azonban tovább folyt, mintha mi sem történt volna, csak Bucky lett figyelmes a rövid közjátékra, ahogy a háton fekvő Steve-hez odarepül Tony, és lekapja a fejéről a maszkot.

\- Steve.. Steve! Mondd, hogy jól vagy! – rázta finoman Tony a szőkét.  
\- Nem igazán..- nyögte vért köhögve, de nem volt ereje arra, hogy fejét oldalra fordítsa, így szája sarkából lassacskán füléig csorgott a vér.  
\- Istenem, én nem ezt akartam.. nem.. ne halj meg Steve.. – szökött a könny Tony szemébe. Ő tényleg nem ezt akarta, csak sajnos túllőtt a célon azzal a lövésével.   
\- Bucky… hol van Bucky..? – nyögte elhalóan a szőke.  
\- Mi a fenét csináltál, Stark?! - közeledett dühösen Steve és Tony kettőse felé Bucky.   
\- Én.. nem akartam.. én csak.. Hívnunk kell egy orvost! Jarvis! – rikkantotta egyre kétségbeesettebben Tony.  
\- Hagyd csak, már úgyis mindegy, Tony…   
\- Nem!!  
\- Bucky.. – az említett letérdelt a szőke mellé, és megfogta a jobb kezét.  
\- Tűnj el innen, vagy letépem a fejedet! Glupyy, idiot – kiáltotta Tonynak, s most Steve-re meredt.   
\- Sajnálom, hogy így alakult – erőltetett egy mosolyt az arcára Steve.  
\- Nem halhatsz meg, nem engedem. Nem most, még nincs itt az ideje.. és..  
\- Bucky.. szeretlek.. Kérlek, csókolj meg – az említett összepréselte az ajkait, majd eleget tett a másik kérésének. Érezte Steve vérének keserű ízét a szájában.   
\- Szeretlek, Steve, éppen ezért nem hagyhatsz itt! - gördült le két könnycsepp a férfinak az arcán.  
\- Bucky.. félek..  
\- Ne félj! Várj rám a túloldalon.  
\- Mindig.. várni.. foglak.. Bucky – tűnt el a csillogás Steve szemeiből, s meredt a semmibe, maga elé. Bucky lecsukta a szőke pilláit, s vállai rázkódni kezdtek. Könnyei megállíthatatlanul csorogtak le arcán, s percekig csak ült a szőke mellett és nézte az élettelen arcot. Észre sem vette, hogy a harcnak vége szakadt, s mindenki odagyűlt köréjük. 

Ekkor zihálva felállt, és gyűlölettel teli tekintettel meredt Tonyra.  
\- Ya ubyu tebya… Ya ubil svoyego ottsa, a takzhe! YA budu vyrezat' gorlo , svoloch'! 1 - indult el a férfi felé, miközben bal kezében egy hatalmas kést tartott.  
\- Bucky, ne! – Ugrott elé Natasha, de a férfi egy könnyed mozdulattal ellökte maga elől a nőt.  
\- Meghalsz Stark!! – üvöltötte Bucky önmagán kívül; egyre csak közeledett Tony felé, de az meg sem moccant. – Nem bújsz a páncélodba? Nem lépsz hátrébb?!  
\- Igazad van.. – motyogta Tony, de nem bírt a férfi szemébe nézni. Bucky megállt előtte, és magasra emelte a kést; mégsem tett semmit. – Meg kell halnom. Megérdemlem. Tedd meg - nézett végre Bucky szemeibe.  
\- Vonyuchiy chertovski! 2 – dobta le a kést Tony lába elé, és hátat fordított neki. Odacsoszogott Steve holttestéhez, és a karjaiba emelte. Nem volt képest semmit mondani, csak könnyező-gyűlölködő szemmel nézett végig a szuperhősökön. Megrázta a fejét, és elindult.

**Author's Note:**

> 1.: Megöllek, ahogy az apádat is megöltem! Elvágom a torkodat, te rohadék!  
> 2.: A büdös, kurva életbe! 
> 
>  
> 
> Bocsánat, hogy ilyen szomorú lett a vége. (Egyébként az eredeti Marvel képregényben – ha jól tudom – is meghal Steve, Tony keze által. Reméljük a filmben nem így lesz!! ) A következő vidámabb lesz, cserkész-becsszó.


End file.
